Our Lips Are Sealed (1)
Our Lips Are Sealed (1) is the fifteenth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 20, 2006, in Canada and on May 5, 2006 in the United States. Summary With Snake gone and Spike totally down in the dumps, keeping the household together has fallen totally onto Emma's shoulders. She puts everything she has into looking after Jack, Spike and Manny. When Manny begs Emma to help her lose weight for an upcoming audition, Emma throws herself into the task. She has no control in her life: she can't bring Snake home and she can't even date Peter for fear Manny will find out, but she can control what she and Manny eat, and she finds some comfort in that. Main Plot Emma thinks she is fat, so she tries to lose the weight. Emma starts exercising and stops eating. Manny does the same thing, but Emma goes to the extreme. She turns to purging and wants Manny to do the same. Emma gets mad at her, but she keeps on using her weight loss tactic. Sub Plot Spike found out about the kiss Snake and Ms. Hatzilakos shared in Lexicons of Love and she kicked him out of the house and her life. Snake tries to win her back by giving her a necklace with her birthstone inside. Spike then throws it away. He doesn't know what to do know, so he goes to Joey's house. While he is there he asks him about what he should do. But before he could answer, his girlfriend Diane told Snake to make her fall in love with him again. Joey and Snake exchange wary glances as if they didn't know what she was talking about. So Diane asked him "what made her fall in love with you." Snake finally won Spike's heart back later that day when he met her in the mall. He moves back in. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Our Lips Are Sealed by the Go-Go's. *Emma is the third person to pass out because of starving themselves. The first was Kathleen Mead in Food for Thought and the second was Toby Isaacs in Mirror in the Bathroom. *This marks the final appearances of Joey Jeremiah and his daughter, Angela. *This is the last time that Cassie Steele and Alex Steele appear in the same episode. *In this episode, Snake and Spike rekindle their marriage. *The scene where Snake tries to win Spike's heart back, was used in Stefan Brogen and Amanda Stepto's montage for the opening credits in Seasons 6 and 7. |-| Gallery= edsfafa.jpg RAERFF.jpg 031.jpg 504.jpg 308005.jpg 06fdgdfgbx.jpg Spike_season_5.jpg rrteerst.jpg edegfag.jpg fdfgsz.jpg 3454759-=-0987654321.jpg Emma fainted.jpg SpikeandSnake.jpg or.jpg our.jpg Diane 515.jpg Eration12.jpg Emzandman.jpg Tumblr m010ofwNLl1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m010q2Xhal1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m010o34DS71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m010lcVgEu1qc1tpr.jpg Our-lips-are-sealed-pt-1-8.jpg Our-lips-are-sealed-pt-2-8.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Nicola Correia Damude as Diane *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= :Manny: My thighs are an epidemic and they're taking over the world! :Emma: Hunger is a feeling, Manny. Thin is a skill. :Manny (to Emma): It can't be healthy to be this full. :Emma: We could get rid of it. :Manny: How, by barfing? :Emma: Desperate times call for desperate purging. :Manny: It's not called purging, it's called bulimia. :Manny (to Emma): When was the last time you ate? :Emma: Couple of days ago, but I feel fine. :Manny: But you look sick! :Manny: I'm just plain naked hungry! |-| Featured Music= *''"Pumpin' Up The P-House"'' by Slave To The Squarewave *''"Sometimes When We Touch"'' by Stefan Brogren *''"You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet"'' by Randy Bachman |-| Links= *Watch Our Lips Are Sealed (1) on YouTube *Watch Our Lips Are Sealed (1) on Youtube *Watch Our Lips Are Sealed (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes